Don't Be A Baby-Mom And Dad's verison
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Based on episode with the same name, we get to see Mom and Dad's side of the story.


A/N:As we know about the episode "Don't Be A Baby", as it's about Dexter wanted to see an R-Rated movie but their parents told then that they're too young so they could get older by using the age allocator to make them older, but thanks to Dee Dee, she mixed the wires and got to turn everyone but her and Dexter into babies, including their mom and dad, but we don't know that this is their side of the story so everyone enjoy their verison of the exact same episode.

It started when Mom and Dad are looking at their family album as they looked into a baby picture of Dee Dee. "Aw, how precious." Said Mom as they look at another picture of little Dee Dee looking at her Mom pregent. "Hey look, there's you pregent with Dexter." Said Dad as they look into the picture of baby Dexter eating his spaghetti dinner. "Aw, his first spaghetti dinner." Repiled Mom as they could look at a picture of Dexter's been hit by Dee Dee, crying in their bathtub. "Adorable." Said dad as Mom closes the book.

"Isn't life grand?"

"Mm-hmm." As Dexter and Dee Dee had to come to them. "Mom, Dad, can we have some money to see a movie?" They asked together. "What?" confused Dad.

"Now I know that you've been fallen a bit of behind the times, but opening today is a very import work of cinema." As Dee Dee gets to revail a movie poster. "Violence:Robot Vigilante!"

As they thought about as Dad Aplogized "I'm sorry kids, that but violence is violent and mature for you."

"What?" Outraged Dexter. "Absurd!"

"But I'll tell you what, you can see it when your older then your mother and I." As he winks at them as his wife winks at him.

"Hmm, this shouldn't be too much of a problem." Dexter thought as he shouts out loud. "Okay, you win, you're the parents!"

"Well, I'm glad he finally sunk in." He laughed. "Kids?" As they looked confused.

"Well, if they want to see that movie, then I guess that they're have to be old enough." Said Mom. "'Older then your mother and I', that was genius though."

"Not as genius as Dexter himself," said Dad. "Why, if we were younger then them, then I guess that they'll have to take care of us, but I guess that's years from now."

When suddenly, they get to hear that they're hearing that strange whittling as Dexter's Age Allacator had to go haywire as they get to be that the computer screen that says "Population overlords abort" as the machine starts to get sparks as they get to hear what's going on, but it was too late that they get hit but those sparks as they get down to teens, and then kids, and as the album thrown to ground, they were babies.

Mom is a baby diaper wearing girl, and Dad is a baby now wearing a brown-and-orange striped shirt and a diaper.

"That was weird." Dad thought in his adult mind. "I feel like there was a thunderstorm without the storm."

"Wow," thought Mom in her adult mind. "I don't know what was that all about but what ever it is, I'm sure that's over with."

As Dexter gets to run down and shouts "BABIES BABIES BABIES!" As Dexter faints. "What's the matter Dexter?" As she looked at her newly baby parents. "Oh my gosh!" As she run over them and hug them "they're so cute!"

"I can't believe I made a world of babies, what a mess I made." As he realizes about the movie while looking at his watch. "Oh wait, they're still older then they are! Maybe I can still catch the flick!"

"Dexter, you're not leaving me with the Babies, aren't you?" Dee Dee asked her brother. "This is all your fault! You March right back to that age accelerator and fix fix fix!"

"But I want to take care of the babies too."

"Nonsense, boys don't know how to take care of children."

"Yes we do, watch! Let me hold Mom!" As Dee Dee gives him Mom when she drop him, she cries as Dexter chuckles. "I'm going to fix the thing." Dexter has bolted to his lab to fix the machine as Dee Dee gets to be taking care of her baby mom.

"Aw there, Baby want her bottle? That's better." As Dad had to notice her. "So, if Dee Dee is going to take care of her, I'm going to get to know her better." As he gets to walk up to her.

"Hi Dad." Dee Dee said to her baby Dad as he hits Mom and knock the bottle out and she cried. "Aw, Don't cry, here's your pacifier." As she gives it to mom. "That's Better." As she got angrily to Dad. "Dad, you come here and apologize to Mom right now!" As Dad look sad as he got disappointed. "Well?" As he hits her again.

"Dad, stop being a stinker!" As she sniffs. "Ooh! Speaking of stinky..." as she gets to lay her down. "...Time for diaper change." As she changes the diaper, she throw away a stink on and put a fresh clean one on him. "That's Better, now for a little powder." As she put baby powder on him as he coughed. "All done." As she put him back on the couch with Mom. "Now for a nappy bye." As she gets to sing.

 _Go to sleep_

 _Go to sleep_

 _Go to sleep Mommy and Daddy, go to sleep, go to..._

As she goes to sleep, they get to notice that they had to wander. "So, what are we going to do now?" Thought Mom. "Now we're going leave Dee Dee and have some fun." As they did.

As they get to crawl up to the hallway, they had go see that they're going to explore as the started with Dexter's laboratory.

As they get to explore, they knew that they get to walk in there when Dad saw a machine, of which that Mom had to get her own as she get to enjoy, when two water jets spray at her as she cries as a claw picks up and spanks her as Dad gets to enjoy messing with Mom as two plungers extend her head and a hex drill puts on her head and spins her as Dad gets to enjoying it as he pressed the buttons and the lever as she got dazed as Mom landed on the trashcan when crawls out as Dad get to walk up to her and hits her.

"Hold on!" Mom thought to Dad. "Don't you know that we've been acting like babies?"

"But we are babies, aren't we?" Thought Dad to Mom.

"Look, I appreciate that you're going to see that you're hitting me but this Isn't the hitting that I had in mind at all."

"Hmm, you got a point, what do you say that we start over?" Asked Dad.

"It sounded great to me." As they get to leave the lab, they get to Dexter's bed as get tired as they get to show that they're sleepy as the fall asleep.

As Dexter and Dee Dee had fount them, they get to be that they're sleeping like the Babies they are.

"Aw!" As they say together as their parents sleep.

As they shush, they snuck back to the lab, with the now fixed age allocator, causes sparks to return back to the way it was, especially Mom and Dad as the get hit by the speaks as they got back to normal.

As Dad woke up yawn and said "What a good night's sleep, I feel great!" As he asked Mom. "What we say that we get a babysitter and go see a movie tonight?"

As Mom looked with bloodshot eyes, messed up hair and Baggy eyelids and said "I Don't feel so good."

Closing Note:That's how Mom and Dad's verison of episode go, so I hope that you'll enjoy it and to do so, please leave some comments on the comment box.


End file.
